El Deseo de un Príncipe
by Airunname
Summary: "Estoy cansado, tengo ganas de vomitar...el payaso de Kakaroto no llegará, estoy seguro...Joder. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Todo. ¿Qué coño puedo hacer?" Bulma...Trunks...Hago esto por vosotros. Y sí, también por ti, Kakaroto. Este es mi ultimo deseo. (Oneshot)


_Hola, me llamo Núria y gracias por leer (O intentar leer :P) mi one shot del sacrificio de Vegeta. Con esta historia quería recrear esta parte del episodio del anime de una manera que por fin deje claros los pensamientos de Vegeta antes y durante su autodestrucción. No sé si soy la única, pero para mí Vegeta es uno de los personajes más detallados de Dragon Ball, con una evolución durante la serie no solo física, sino también mental. Pero como es una serie animada y no un libro, es imposible hacer destacar y dejar clara la evolución de madurez extrema de Vegeta tanto como lo hace en la parte física como guerrero. Espero que os guste mucho y no dudéis en dejarme un review si se os ha pasado algo por la cabeza que os gustaría compartir sobre él o queréis decirme algo 3 Muchas gracias otra vez por pasaros por aquí :D_

…

 _Mensaje breve para los lectores que siguieron mi historia anterior sobre Gajeel y Levy: Tú eres tú._

 _He decidido borrar la historia ya que dudo que pueda seguirla. Fue mi primera mini-novela y creo que le dediqué más emoción que preparación, y acabé sin tener los capítulos claros y sin saber cómo continuar, sin mencionar que estaba pasando una época de mi vida bastante estresante. Aunque la borre, espero que sigáis leyendo las pequeñas historias que vaya dejando por aquí y me disculpo por ello. A vosotros también, espero que os guste mi One Shot!_

…

Abrió los ojos.

La sangre le brotaba de las mejillas, de la boca, del corazón.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

 _Trunks…_

Tenía miedo. Tenía frío.

Se levantó con la ayuda de su hijo, que sonreía inocente.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía ganas de vomitar. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Buu?

-Le he dado una patada- Explicó orgulloso el niño- Y ha salido disparado. ¿A que sí Goten?

Goten, el hijo de Goku, río y afirmó con la cabeza.

Vegeta observó en silencio el sitio hacia donde notaba con temor el ki más poderoso que jamás había presenciado.

 _Todo esto…es por mi culpa. Todo. No puedo derrotarlo. No…_

 _¿Es esto en lo que me quería convertir?_

 _Des del principio siempre fui así. Siempre quería ser mejor que él._

 _Pero un día me di cuenta de que ya casi no me importaba. Que con ellos dos a mi lado, hasta podía llegar a vivir feliz. Bulma y Trunks. Nunca creí que una mujer pudiera llegar a hacerme reflexionar tanto. Nunca creí que un niño pudiera llegar a hacerme querer tanto._

 _Pero había algo de mí que no dejaba que mi corazón se ablandara. Y era mi orgullo. Yo, el príncipe de la raza de élite Saiyan, ¿formando una familia y conviviendo con débiles humanos? Imperdonable._

 _Un peligroso temor empezó a crecer dentro de mí, día a día, año a año…y no paraba nunca. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre de esto? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué pienso yo?_

 _Mi cabeza se convirtió en una duda constante y nunca entendía nada lo que hacía. Hasta que un día, finalmente creí tenerlo claro._

 _No entendía nada porque yo no estaba diseñado para entenderlo. Porque yo era un guerrero, diseñado para matar y nada más. Decidí volver a tener constantemente a Kakaroto en mí cabeza y derrotarlo lo antes posible se convirtió en mi prioridad. Me volví ciego. No había nada más. Solo rencor y rabia._

 _Me hice creer que me había olvidado fácilmente de todo el mundo, que no me importaba nada. Cuando por fin logré luchar contra él, no pensé en la gente que había matado para llegar donde estaba ni me planteé lo que haría después. Solo sabía que estaba ahí, y que la adrenalina me dominaba el cuerpo. Pero dentro de mí, debajo de esa adrenalina y esas ganas de pelea, las dudas y temores del principio se habían multiplicado por cien._

 _Y ahora…no sé qué hacer._

-¡Papá! Goten y yo estamos preparados. ¡Vamos a luchar contra Buu!

Vegeta miró a Trunks.

Esos ojos azules. Los ojos de Bulma. Los ojos de Trunks. En menos de un segundo, le desaparecieron todas las dudas.

-Cuida bien de tu madre-Vegeta soltó una media sonrisa bajo su usual mirada serena.

-¿Cómo?- Los ojos azules temblaron con confusión- ¿Que cuide de mamá?

-Trunks.

La atención del chico se concentró en la voz tranquilizante de su padre.

\- Nunca te he abrazado- Le alcanzó su mano- Ven, deja que lo haga.

-¿Qué te pasa papá?- Trunks se acercó a él sin rechistar

Vegeta lo rodeó con los brazos y lo acercó a él.

-Papá…me estás avergonzando…- Trunks sonrió y se puso rojo, pero su padre no lo dejó ir.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no pensó absolutamente en nada. Solo miró a su hijo. Y ya está.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas.

El viento acarició el rostro del joven Saiyajin.

-¿El qué?

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Se separó de Trunks. Con la mano derecha, le dio un golpe en el cuello. El pelo rubió y brillante del chico se apagó y volvió al lila, mientras se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Qué has hecho! ¡Qué le has hecho a Trunks!- Goten gritó, asustado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Vegeta lanzó otro golpe con el puño al estómago del chico, que, al igual que Trunks, se desmayó.

Pocos segundos más tarde, apareció Piccolo, que lo había visto todo desde lejos. Intercambiaron miradas. A pesar de tener una perfecta capacidad de esconder los sentimientos del rostro, el namekiano no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de enorme admiración.

Se oyeron pasos. Pasos impotentes e imposibles de ignorar. Majin Buu se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia ellos.

-Coge a los niños y marchaos de aquí.- Vegeta le dio la espalda al namekiano y se dirigió al peligro que se acercaba.

La voz de quién había sido en su momento uno de sus peores enemigos no temblaba ni se encogía. Iba en serio. Y no se lo podía creer.

Hizo lo que le pedía.

-Morirás. Supongo que lo sabes.

Unos segundos de silencio inundaron sus palabras. Vegeta no tembló ni se giró. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa. Dime, ¿Podré encontrarme con el payaso de Kakaroto en el otro mundo?

Piccolo sabía la respuesta. Era dura como una piedra y fría como la sangre de una serpiente, incluso para Vegeta.

-No te mentiré. Aunque la respuesta sea difícil. Esta es la verdad.- Tragó saliva mientras su aliado esperaba impaciente lo que seguía y las canciones que iba tarareando el monstruo mientras se acercaba surcaban el mar de pequeños remolinos de viento- Gracias a los actos de bondad de Goku durante su vida, a él le dejaron quedarse con su cuerpo y viajar al planeta del rey Kai. Tú, a diferencia de él, has pasado toda tu vida persiguiendo deseos egoístas, has causado demasiado daño. Cuando mueras, no recibirás el mismo trato.

Vegeta se estremeció por un segundo. Pero solo por uno. Fue durante ese momento de nada que se decidió de verdad. Realmente lo iba a dar todo por ellos.

¿Que si tenía miedo de morir? Sí, completamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan vivo y valiente.

Sonrió en silencio mientras una gota de sudor se le deslizaba por la mejilla.

-Oh, bueno- Subió la mirada y la fijó en Buu- Que así sea.

Piccolo no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _Quizás sí que es verdad. Por primera vez, este idiota está luchando por alguien que no es él mismo. Controlando su propio destino. Sorprendente._

Pero no tenía tiempo para relfexiones.

-Bueno, eso era todo-Vegeta se posicionó- Marchaos bien lejos de aquí. Y daos prisa.

Los pies del namekiano se separaron del suelo y cogieron velocidad. Vegeta deseó que no pararan hasta llegar muy, muy lejos de ahí.

Ya solo quedaban dos seres en el campo de batalla. Los ojos de uno de ellos rugían como un tigre y brillaban como llamas.

-¡Dijeron que lucharían contra Buu!- Soltó el monstruo rosa, mientras su capa morada se peinaba con el viento. No le hablaba a Vegeta, se dirigía a los dos niños inconscientes que dormían entre los brazos de un namekiano que volaba escapándose a gran velocidad.

-Sí, eso es verdad- Gritó el Saiyajin con voz desafiadora- Pero ahora tu lucha es conmigo. Ni se te ocurra pensar en tocar a nadie más. ¿Lo pillas, cara globo?

-No me gustas…- De los orificios varios del cuerpo de Buu empezó a salir humo caliente- ¡Buu enfadado!

Vegeta se rió.

-¡Voy a hacerte mucho daño!

Vegeta siguió riendo. Parecía que ya no podía salir más humo, pero la rabia del monstruo seguía intensificándose.

-Vamos allá- murmuró el príncipe. De repente, un campo de fuerza amarillento le rodeó. Sus cabellos rubios danzaban dentro de él, y su sonrisa confiada resaltaba aún más. Pequeños rayos azules cubrían sus ropajes desgarrados por la batalla anterior. Su poder era significativamente menor al del terrorífico monstruo, pero su llama interior y su deseo no se iban a apagar con facilidad.

-¡OOOOOOOH! ¡Pareces delicioso!- La voz infantil que caracterizaba a Buu expresaba ilusión- Te voy a convertir en chocolate. ¡No, en galleta! ¡No, en chuche!

La sonrisa de Vegeta se hizo más amplia.

-Eres un idiota. Voy a machacarte. ¡Y lanzar tus sobras al aire!

Por primera vez, se pudo detectar sorpresa en la expresión de Buu, que miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de la mezcla de arena y polvo causada por el poder de su contrincante que se había levantado en cuestión de segundos del suelo y que danzaba tapando el cielo. Como un torbellino de rabia e inquietud, también rodeaba a los dos luchadores de tal manera que solo podían ver con claridad a su objetivo en la lucha, y nada más.

Pero Buu solo veía arena y polvo. Y había mucho, mucho más.

Era una tormenta de sentimientos y hechos pasados que no volverían nunca más a entrar dentro de Vegeta. Era su orgullo, su preciado orgullo de Saiyajin, ahogándose entre aire y polvo. Dentro había un príncipe temido y conocido por toda la galaxia, pero perdido y confundido dentro de un laberinto de obligaciones que solo daba vueltas y más vueltas sin salida.

Una fuerza titánica rodeaba al monstruo, y no se daba cuenta. El pasado de Vegeta estaba ahí. Y no se marcharía sin dejar huella.

Mientras tanto, en su mente, solo había sitio para su familia y seres queridos. Por quien estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse. Nunca había notado con tanta intensidad los latidos de un corazón largo tiempo silenciado y finalmente vivo y abierto. Y se lo debía a ellos.

 _Bulma…Trunks…Hago esto por vosotros. Y sí, también por ti, Kakaroto._

Toda la fuerza que le rodeaba se concentró en sus latidos, y desde ahí, como un fuerte tsunami, se dispersó por todas partes, comiéndose al monstruo Buu en un instante y avanzando hacia distancias inimaginables, guiándose por su grito de dolor y una pequeña pero poderosa lágrima que se había derramado dentro de él.

Ahí estaba él con su Bulma y su Trunks. Pero había algo curioso. En él.

Quizás sonreía como siempre, disimulando otra cosa e intentando no ser visto por su alegre mujer, pero había algo en sus ojos que había cambiado por completo. Era libre. Libre de preocupaciones o dudas, libre de orgullo.

Y era feliz.

Su cuerpo de difuminó entre la luz de su poder hasta desaparecer por completo, pero la explosión no dejó de crecer, como si aún tuviera muchas cosas que decir.

A pocos quilómetros, Krillin y Piccolo miraban aturdidos des del cielo, completamente paralizados.

….

 _Vegeta… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

 _¿Es que hemos hecho algo malo?_

 _¿Es que no eres feliz con nosotros?_

 _¿O es que…nunca lo has estado?_

-N*18, este trasto es muy difícil de pilotar- Suspiró Yamcha, estresado- ¡Así que deja de insistir!

-¿No será que eres inútil?- Pregunto burlona e impaciente la androide, mientras intentaba calmar a su hija, que lloraba sin cesar.

Chi chi ignoraba la discusión y miraba des de atrás a su amiga Bulma con un gesto preocupado. Sentada al lado de Yamcha como copiloto, no había vuelto hablar des de los acontecimientos en el torneo de artes marciales, y suspiraba mirando a través del cristal frontal con tristeza. De momento, nadie sabía por qué Vegeta había matado a tanta gente en el torneo, pero Chi Chi estaba segura que de todas las personas que había en el pequeño avión privado, era Bulma la que lo estaba pasando peor.

El ambiente no ayudaba, eso seguro.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De repente, en medio de la discusión y la jaqueca, un golpe breve pero intenso impactó contra el avión. Un golpe de aire.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Gritó Yamcha, mientras se colocaba otra vez en su silla después del golpe.

-Parecían los restos de una explosión lejana- Contestó Muten Roshi- Y no precisamente débil….

A Bulma se le cortó la respiración. Había pasado algo. No sabía qué ni cómo, pero lo sentía, y estaba segura de ello. Se puso la mano en el pecho.

Abrió su pequeña boca, cubierta por un bonito pinta labios rojo, y volvió a respirar, ahora con agitación. Su corazón latía y latía fuerte sin parar, como si le acabara de atravesar una bala justo en medio y se alegrara de seguir palpitando.

…

-¿Ve…Vegeta?


End file.
